deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Riggs vs Nonon Jakuzure
Description Heavy Metal vs Classical music. Which of these musical fighters will prove who is superior? Interlude Wiz: Music. For thousands of years, music has served as a form of art and entertainment. Boomstick: But in some worlds, there are people who can use music to kill people! Like Eddie Riggs, the rhodie of Iron Heade. Wiz: And Nonon Jakuzure, of the Student Council Elite Four. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Boomstick: Oh, and like the Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily Death Battle, both sides will be allowed the use of their armies. Wiz: Which means Eddie will have Iron Heade backing him up and Jakuzure will have her orchestra. Eddie Riggs Wiz: Eddie Riggs is half human half demon living as a rhodie for a horrible heavy metal band. Boomstick:'' ''He's so good he's able to fix or build anything in seconds. Wiz: However, one night before a gig, an accident accord that cause Eddie to bleed. The blood got into his belt buckle, which was really an amulet for the Fire Beast, Ormagöden. The scene where Ormagöden awakens plays. Boomstick: Oh isn't he adorable? Wiz: Because of this, Eddie is transported to a alternate world. A world combined where Heavy Metal and Nordic Fantasy mix. Boomstick: And it ruled by ugly ass demons. Some kinda sexy though in a weird way. A scene showing a close up of a nun walking plays Wiz: Anyway.... Eddie meets the humans of the world and using his knowledge of heavy metal, he helps free humans from the demons. Boomstick: Eddies primary weapons are Separator, a double-sided axe. The scene where Eddie pulls out his axe plays. As he pulls it out lighting strikes it. Eddie: Yeah-heh-heh! Wiz: Despite the fact that Eddie never used an axe before, Eddie has shown to be highly skilled in using it. This may come his parents. Eddie's father was a warrior, while his mom was a demon, who also wielded an axe. Boomstick: His other weapon is his guitar Clementine, which he can use to electricute people and set them on fire. Another scene plays. Eddie puts on Clementine and starts playing it. As he plays it, lighting strikes at two druids that were going to attack from behind. Boomstick: However if he uses Clementine too much, it over heats and Eddie has to wait for it to cool down Wiz: Clementine also lets Eddies use a serious of powers, known as "Solos." Solos do different things depending on which Solo he uses. The "Battle Cry" movtivates Eddie and his surrounding allies allowed them to deal extra damage. A scene showing Eddie playing the Battle Cry plays Eddie: If your heart's not palpatating now, call a doctor because you are dead! Boomstick: The "Anvil of Burden" puts a heavy anvil on his enemy slowing them down and, if they are able to fly, keeps them from doing so. Eddie is shown playing the Anvil of Burden. Eddie: Whatca got there, new hand bag? Looks heavy. Wiz: The "Call of the Wild" let's Eddie summon animals to aid him. A scene plays showing Eddie play call of the wild and animals appear from out of nowhere. Eddie: I am lord of the beasts! Boomstick: The "Summons Deuce" also known as "Drop a Deuce", let's Eddie summon his car, the Druid Plow, or the Deuce. Wiz: We get it already. A scene showing Eddie summon the Deuce plays. Eddie: Let's go plow some demons. Wiz: The Druid Plow not only serves as Eddie's main sorce of transportation, but he can also use in combat. Boomstick: He can shoot machine guns, missles, heat seeker rockets, can shoot fire from the side, even use sound amps as weapons! Wiz, I want this car for my christmas! Wiz: Only if your a good boy this year. Boomstick: Back to the solos. Another fun little solo is one of my favorites, the "Face Melter." Which, as you can guess, melts your face. A scene plays. It shows Eddie playing the Face Melter and enemies faces begin to melt. Eddie: Bet you wish you wore a bib, 'cause now you've got face all over your shirt. Wiz: And one of Eddie's most powerful solos is "Bring it on home." When played, a flaming zeppelin will fall from the sky and crash where Eddie proformed it, dealing massive and continual damage to surrouding enemies. A scene plays, showing Eddie play "Bring it on home" and a burning zeppelin comes down. Eddie: Oh no... looks like the Metal Gods are still using hydrogen! Wiz: Because of his demon blood, during battle Eddie grows demon wings which allows him to fly. Boomstick: What else would they be for? Eddie Riggs: Slience, ground walker! Wiz: Eddie is, at times, immature and is almost always sarcastic and snarky. However he knows when its time to get serious and is an effective leader. Boomstick: Eddie truly is the greatest rodie whoever lived. Eddie: A good roadie knows his whole job is to make someone else look good, keep someone else safe, help someone else do what they were put here to do. A good roadie stays out of the spotlight. If he's doing his job right, you don't even know he's there. Once in a while he might step on stage just to fix a problem, to set something right. But then before you even realize he was there or what he did, he's gone. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:22kingdomheartsfan Nonon Jakuzure DEATH BATTLE Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles